Sinful Love
by casunder
Summary: Zero falls in love with his new teacher Mr. Kuran. Aido his best friend for ages decides to give him a few little tips on how to win the teacher's heart. But it doesn't work at all. So the silver haired boy comes up with different ways to show his affection. Not everything goes smoothly in this fanfiction of Sinful Love.
1. New Teacher

It was the beginning of a new year of school. Nobody knew who their teacher was going to be but they just prayed it wasn't Mrs. Vasalo who was the strictest, meanest, ugliest and anti-funny teacher. It was believed that she threw a student through a window for not doing their homework...yeah anyway back to the story a silver haired boy of the age of 15 sat down at his desk by the window. His Friend he had known for four years sat in front of him. She had short brown hair, was shy and was short in height. Her name was Yuki Cross. Zero had a HUGE crush on her in primary school but he was friend zoned.

Said girl turned around in her chair and looked at Zero with a bright smile plastered on her pink lips. "Hey Zero, you excited to know who our teacher is for this year?" Yuki asked nicely, as she watched Zero put his elbow on his desk and chin on his hand.

"Not really I mean they are just another teacher." Zero said and looked around the classroom at everyone that was talking loudly. Suddenly the class door opened and the students imminently fell quiet as they watched their teacher close the door and walk to the desk that was in front of the classroom.

"Goodmorning everyone." The teacher said firmly as all eyes were locked on him. "My name is Mr. Kuran, I teach year 9 and 10 classes," Kaname said and sat down at his desk.

"Good morning Mr. Kuran." Everyone said in a robotic voice at the same time.

"I hope to learn you all on an individual level and hope I'll be a good teacher for you this year," Kaname said and smiled at the glass looking around until he made eye contact with Zero. Kaname gave him an odd look before turning his attention back to the whole class. "Alright let class begin," Kaname said and started the class off 5 minutes before it actually meant to start but nobody seemed to care.

The bell rang signalling the end of class. Everyone gathered their books and left the classroom. Yuki was one of the many girls who went up to Kaname and asked all sorts of questions before leaving the classroom happily. Zero was the last one out of the classroom. Normally Yuki would wait for him but she seemed to forget him pretty easily.

Kaname made his way over to Zero and stopped in front of his desk. "So Mr. Kuran that I am taking a long time." Zero apologised as he collected his stuff quickly.

"No need to apologise. Tell me what's your name?" Kaname asked and tilted his head to the side curiously as he looked down at the student.

"Um, Zero Kiryu." Zero replied making Kaname raise an eyebrow.

"A number for a name. Never heard of that before." Kaname said and heard Zero sigh unhappily.

"I get teased about it a lot. Including my eyes and hair." Zero said as he looked sadly down at his desk.

"I must admit I found it odd to see someone with silver hair and lavender coloured eyes," Kaname admitted making Zero look up at him.

"Well the Silver hair comes from my dad's side of the family were my lavender eyes come from my mom's side." Zero replied making Kaname quirk an eyebrow.

"Oh, so your hair isn't dyed," Kaname said and watched as the student shook his head as a no. "I see," Kaname added and turned around slowly.

"May I ask you some questions?" Zero asked making Kaname turn around and look at him.

"Yes of course. As long as they are in a respectable manner and don't involve my private life." Kaname said and slightly leaned against Zero's desk.

"How old are you? Cause you look 21." Zero's cheeks heated up to a warmish pink colour as he gripped his books to his chest tighter. God, he felt like one of the girls in the class.

Kaname chuckled at Zero's response and smiled at the student brightly. "Well I am flattered that you think I am 21 but I am actually 34," Kaname said making Zero's lavender eyes widen.

"No way! You look so young!" Zero stated in shock and heard Kaname chuckle again.

"I get that a lot. Everyone says I look young for my age." Kaname said and then examined the slightly flushed student.

Zero noticed that there was no ring on Kaname's finger making the hunter quickly blurt out. "Are you single?". Once he realized what he said he quickly shook his head. "Sorry, that private I forgot." Zero said and went to walk by Kaname until he was stopped.

"What gave you the idea I was single?" Kaname asked making Zero clear his throat the uncomfortable air that surrounded them.

"You don't have a ring on your finger." Zero pointed out.

"I see. Well just because I don't have a ring on my finger doesn't mean that I am not dating." Kaname pointed out and watched as Zero nodded slowly. "Go out for recess I'd hate to keep you here for too long," Kaname said and watched as Zero nodded again and walked to the door.

"Thank you for answering my questions." Zero said although Kaname didn't answer his last question at all.

"You're welcome," Kaname said and watched as the student closed the door behind him and left for recess.

~  
Zero looked down at the food in his hands. All he thought about was his new teacher. Mr. Kuran. He felt...slightly attracted to the other male. Did this make him gay?

 _'Whats the point in having feelings for someone who can never return them back?'_ Zero said in his head before placing his food on the table in boredom. Suddenly a hand collided with Zero's back making the silver haired boy grit his teeth angrily and glare up at his best friend Aido.

The blonde sat down beside him and grinned evilly. "Isn't it sad we aren't in the same class this year?" Aido asked making Zero roll his lavender eyes.

"I'm actually thankful." Zero muttered making Aido pout unhappily.

"Aww how rude," Aido said and then happily began eating his food. "I heard you had a hot teacher." Aido said making Zero look at him with an 'Obviously' face. "On a scale of one to ten how cute is he?" Aido asked curiously making the lavender eyed boy think for a second.

"Ten."

"No way."

"Yes, way."

The bell rang making Zero sigh and slowly get up. "Do you think you have a chance with him?" Aido asked making Zero look at him like he was an idiot.

"No way. He is 34 and wouldn't take an interest in a 15-year-old boy like me. And besides, he is dating." Zero said making Aido drop his food.

"He is dating!?" Aido said and ignored the age that Zero had previously told him.

"Well I asked him if he was single cause he didn't have a ring on and all he said was that just because he doesn't have a ring on his finger doesn't mean he isn't dating." Zero explained making blue eyes roll.

"That's just a thing to say to make sure someone doesn't hit on them," Aido stated and then followed Zero out of the courtyard and into the halls. "Anyways see you later," Aido said and waved goodbye to Zero. Once Aido was gone Zero opened his locker and got out some books that he needed for his next class.


	2. You have a crush on him don't you?

**~Next day~**

Yuki got to her desk and put her books down with a soft thud. She quickly sat down in her seat and turned around to look at Zero. "Hey Zero what do you think of our new teacher? His cute isn't he?" Yuki said and said boy who was looking outside the window tore his gaze from the window and looked at her. His lavender eyes widened as he looked at the girl before him.

Her face was covered in makeup thickly it made her face orange. Her mascara was extremely thick along with her lipstick which looked like there were 50 layers on. She was the only girl in the class that didn't wear makeup but now she looked horrible and just like all the other girls. _'Why do girls put their make up on so thickly?'_ Zero wondered and watched as the teacher walked into the classroom making Yuki swirl around in her chair quickly and sit straight.

"Goodmorning everyone."

"Good Morning Mr. Kuran." Everyone said but Yuki was the loudest making Zero cringe

Kaname looked at Yuki so she quickly puffed her flat chest up. Kaname shook his head and looked down at the laptop to do the roll.

"Yuki."

"Here."

"Zero."

"Here."

Once Kaname had finished calling people's names out he closed his laptop and stood up. "Zero may I speak with you outside?" Kaname asked making Zero's eyes widen and heart beat faster.

 _'I haven't done anything wrong this time!'_ Zero said in his head before standing up slowly from his desk.

"Oooooohhh." The whole class said and followed the in trouble Zero with their eyes. Kaname and Zero left the classroom and closed the door behind him.

"Whats up with your friend and her face?" Kaname asked as he leaned against the wall gently.

"Um, I think she is trying to impress you. Either that or she is purposely trying to look ugly." Zero muttered the last part making Kaname quirk an eyebrow.

"Okay well she's your friend could you tell her as a warning to just tone down the makeup. Cause it's against school rules to have that much makeup on. I would hate to give her a blue slip only two days into the year." Kaname said and watched as the silver haired boy nodded slowly.

"Sure I can tell her." Zero said and watched Kaname smile.

"Thanks, now back to class with you," Kaname said as his crimson eyes followed Zero back into the classroom.

Yuki was angry. She was trying to impress Kaname with her looks but instead he told Zero to tell her that she needed to stop wearing a whole lot of it. Was there an actual way to impress him?

~  
Zero looked down at his sandwich in his hand, Aido was next to him, eating like a pig. "Why are you not eating?" Aido asked and looked at his friend confusingly. Zero still didn't reply, it was like he was in a trance. "Hello earth to Zero," Aido said and waved his hand in front of Zero's eyes but still didn't get a reaction from the other teen.

"Oh look Mr. Kuran." Aido quickly pointed behind Zero. Zero quickly snapped out of his trance and looked behind him to see no teacher. Zero turned his body back around and looked at Aido like he was an idiot.

"He isn't even here." Zero stated and looked at Aido's smirking lips. "Whats so funny?" Zero asked curiously .

"You so have a crush on the new teacher!" Aido said and watched as Zero's face turned red.

"I do not! Where the hell do you come up with these crazy Ideas?" Zero asked and ate his food quickly in embarrassment.

"Yes you do, and I have a few little tricks that could help you be able to date him," Aido said making Zero look at him curiously.

"I don't like him or anything but what are your ideas?" Zero asked making Aido grin evilly.

"Well..."


	3. Ideas

Chapter 2

Lavander eyes look over the note in his hands. Aido listed ideas on ways to get Kaname's heart. Most of them were bazaar and sexual while others were okay.

 _'Idea 1: Give Kaname a Blow Job_

 _Idea 2: Give him a letter (I don't know right something cheesy on it)_

 _Idea 3: Chain him to his chair and bounce on him like a pogo stick._

 _Idea 4: Spend more time with him._

 _Idea 5: Find out where he lives and start leaving presents there._

 _Idea 6: Draw pictures of him (Make sure they are good) and give it to him as a present._

 _Idea 7: Make him some food and give it to him for lunch._

 _Idea 8: Flirt with him._

 _Idea 9: Injure yourself on your way home. Make sure he is nearby and can see you so that when you hurt yourself he takes you back to his house to fix you up. Kiss him and say you are feeling light headed._

 _Idea 10: Write him a love song to swoon him._

 _Idea 11: Cry about how lonely you are and make him feel sorry for you. Wait until you two are in the moment and start travelling yours hands up and down his chest. '_

Zero finished reading the list and sighed unhappily. ' _There is no way any of these would work.'_ Zero sighed in his head and then felt a pat on his shoulder.

"Whatcha reading?" A female voice asked as she peered at the note in Zero's hands. Zero gasped and hid the note in his pocket.

"Nothing. Why are you sneaking up on me?" Zero asked earning a curious look from Yuki.

"I wasn't sneaking up on you. I was just quietly walking." Yuki stated and looked at her friends. "Look I gotta go. Stop being weird." Yuki said and rushed over to her friends and began chatting with them happily.

' _That was a close one.'_ Zero huffed in his head and opened his locker. He shoved the note in the far back of his locker.

Suddenly he felt a harsh slap to his back making him grit his teeth and look behind him at Aido who was grinning deviously. "So when are you going to try the tips I gave you?" Aido asked and tilted his head to the side curiously.

"I really don't know. I mean some of those sounded really...naughty." Zero said innocently and watched as Aido rolled his icy blue eyes.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Aido said and earned a shiver from Zero.

"No way your ideas are crazy." Zero said and earned a huff from Aido.

"Just do one of them. It'll get you a chance to flirt with him." Aido said with a wink. Zero knew Aido was somewhat right.

It would give him a chance to flirt with the teacher. "But still! Idea number 1, 3 and 5 are really...creepy." Zero said and shut his locker slowly.

"Who cares you get to seduce him and know how big he is," Aido said with a crack of laughter. Zero rolled his lavender eyes and walked past Aido.

"Class is going to begin soon so I better go." Zero said and heard Aido snicker behind him as he left.


End file.
